


Pony

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, day 15: lapdance, remember that video of Drunk Dan falling on Kyle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle is drunk. Dan is more drunk.





	Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 15: lapdances.

It's not really an after party if it's on the bus, but there's no telling any of the band that. Kyle is pretty drunk, but Dan has won the award of who can get the most drunk the quickest. 

Woody drops onto the sofa beside Kyle, swigging from a bottle of wine. Kyle goes, "Classy."

Woody raises the bottle to him. "Cheers."

Before Kyle can make any comment about him looking like a homeless person he suddenly has a lap full of Dan. 

"Woah, y'alright mate?"

Dan giggles, his face pressed to Kyle's neck. "Sorry, Kyle. Kylie." He shifts to straddle Kyle's lap. 

Someone wolf whistles, and someone else turns the music up, and of course it's fucking Pony by Ginuwine, and Dan commences roll his hips. He throws his head back, presses his hands on Kyle's chest and sings along. 

"Dan," Kyle laughs. 

Dan gets up, turning around so his back is to Kyle's chest, before sitting on his knee again. He grabs Kyle's hands and puts them on his own thighs, dragging them up and down slowly. And by now, drunk or not, Kyle is sporting a semi. 

"Gerrof," Kyle says, trying to make it sound light hearted. He shoves Dan gently, but he doesn't move. Instead he pushes his hips down and grinds against Kyle. 

And then the song is over, and Dan is gone. Kyle jumps up and hurries away, blushing when everyone cheers. He locks himself in the bathroom and braces himself against the sink, taking a few deep breaths and wondering if the power of prayer can get rid of his hard on.


End file.
